¿Puedo abrazarte?
by hibari usui
Summary: Suichi escribe una canción recordando su vida con Yuki. Songfic basado en la canción de Tracy Chapman Baby can I hold you. Entren y dejen sus comentarios


**Baby can I hold you**

En una fría tarde de diciembre, Suichi se encontraba en aquel lugar donde conoció a su adorado Eiri. En esta ocasión el cantante del grupo Bad Luck estaba pensando en cuanto tiempo había compartido ya con Yuki. ¿Habrían pasado 1, 5 o talvez 10 años? La verdad es que ya no lo recordaba. A veces, le parecía que acababan de comenzar su relación y otras veces que llevaban toda una vida juntos, sin ningún problema. Éstas eran las veces en que Yuki no era frío ni distante y le mostraba algo, aunque fuera poco, de su cariño. En estas ocasiones Suichi sentía que volaba y era la persona más dichosa del planeta. Pero cuando no era así, parecía que volvían a la época en la que él intentaba convertirse en la más importante estrella del pop internacional. Regresaba a estar en esa montaña rusa emocional, donde un día era feliz y al otro día totalmente miserable. En ese momento se dio cuenta que en realidad su relación no había cambiado nada y que, como buen enamorado que era, sólo recordaba los buenos momentos al lado de su pareja. En realidad, estaban por cumplir 6 años de relación y en este tiempo Bad Luck había conquistado el mercado internacional por lo que estaban por lanzar su segunda producción con temas totalmente en inglés. Aquí fue cuando se le ocurrió componer la siguiente letra para lanzarla como nuevo sencillo y cantarla en sus siguientes presentaciones como una sorpresa para el público.

_Sorry (Lo siento)_

_Is all that you can't say (Es todo lo que no puedes decir)_

_Years gone by and still (Años han pasado y aún)_

_Words don't come easily (Hay palabras que no vienen fácilmente)_

_Like sorry (Como lo siento)_

_Like sorry (Como lo siento)_

¿Cuántas veces no lo habría echo llorar? ¿O preocuparse a morir? Sabía que estaba mal reprochar cosas ya supuestamente perdonadas. Pero… acababa de recordar aquella vez en que después de uno de los días más felices para Suichi, Yuki lo abandonó sin dejar huella. Ese día que fueron a la feria. Todavía recordaba como ese día lo pasó entero con Yuki y al final del día como él le confesó su más terrible secreto, lo sucedido en Nueva York. Por un momento entró en pánico para después comprender que seguía siendo él de la persona que se había enamorado. Seguía siendo Eiri y él lo iba a aceptar sin importar el pasado. Pero cuando regresó, no lo encontró. Lo buscó por todas partes, en su estudio, dentro del refrigerador, en los restaurantes locales, etc… y no lo encontró. Este fue un golpe devastador para Suichi. Lo peor fue enterarse por Tohma Seguchi que se había ido a Nueva York para no regresar. Gracias a la ayuda de Hiro, Sakano, Suguru y K había logrado ir tras él y hacerle entender que no lo dejaría ir jamás. Incluso, le dio tiempo de llegar a una de las presentaciones más emotivas que ha tenido en su carrera. Terminado el recuerdo, con una media sonrisa, que no se podía distinguir si era feliz o melancólica, continuó escribiendo lo que guardaba en su corazón.

_Forgive me (Perdóname)_

_Is all that you can't say (Es todo lo que no puedes decir)_

_Years gone by and still (Años han pasado y aún)_

_Words don't come easily (Hay palabras que no vienen fácilmente)_

_Like forgive me (Como perdóname)_

_Forgive me (Perdóname)_

Habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que Yuki se había disculpado sinceramente por algo. Para una persona tan reservada y orgullosa como él, era un acto que necesitaba de un arrepentimiento enorme y un gran esfuerzo, pero cuando lo hacía, Suichi sentía un alivio y una ternura enorme por lo que sin importar que fuera lo que hubiera sucedido, él lo perdonaba de inmediato. Yuki estaba conciente de que el corazón de Suichi era monumental por lo que a veces abusaba un poco del amor que le profesaba. Tenía la confianza en que este amor nunca se agotaría y estaba en lo correcto. No importaba cuantas veces Yuki lo echara de su departamento con la excusa de que tenía que terminar con su novela y estaba haciendo mucho ruido, Suichi lo dejaba trabajar para luego regresar a él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. (Después de haber armado un berrinche extraordinario, jaja) Acentuando un poco su sonrisa, dándole un leve toque de felicidad siguió escribiendo.

_But you can say baby (Pero puedes decir nene)_

_Baby can I hold you tonight (Nene, ¿puedo abrazarte esta noche?)_

_Maybe if I'd told you the right words (A lo major, si te dijera las palabras correctas)_

_At the right time (En el momento preciso)_

_You'd be mine (Serías mío)_

Todavía no se explicaba como Yuki siendo un escritor le resultara tan difícil expresar lo que sentía en la vida real. Alguna vez alguien le había dicho que lo que escribes es un reflejo de lo que sientes. Pero… ¿Esto también se aplicaría a Yuki? No estaba seguro. Había leído sus libros pero en ninguno había personajes fríos y distantes con sus parejas. Si los había, al final abrían su corazón, pero él no veía el día en que Yuki abriera su corazón por completo sin cerrarlo de nuevo al momento siguiente. Sin embargo, había momentos en los decía ciertas cosas que lo hacían derretirse por dentro. Cada vez que llegaba cansado o deprimido del trabajo Yuki encontraba la manera de subirle en ánimo aunque fuera sólo compartiendo su tiempo para ver una película o abrazarlo mientras dormían o con caricias y mimos previos al juego más placentero de todos (lo dejo a su imaginación jeje)

_I love you (Te amo)_

_Is all that you can't say (Es todo lo que no puedes decir)_

_Years gone by and still (Años han pasado y aún)_

_Words don't come easily (Hay palabras que no vienen fácilmente)_

_Like I love you (Como te amo)_

_I love you (Te amo)_

No recordaba una vez que esas palabras hubieran sido pronunciadas por aquellos labios. Esas palabras que su alma tanto deseaba y necesitaba para continuar existiendo. Con cada noche que pasaba la esperanza de que le dijera "Te amo" se iban apagando para resurgir con más fuerza a la mañana siguiente. Le había dicho "te estimo" o "te quiero" pero no lo que anhelaba. Sabía que las acciones dicen más que mil palabras pero había momentos que ansiaba escuchar esas palabras. Pero para que negarlo, lo amaba y no creía poder dejar de hacerlo en un futuro próximo cercano. Suspiró con alegría y al volver a leer la letra que acababa de escribir, se dio cuenta que con las repeticiones se lograba un efecto hipnotizante y reflejaba todo lo que su alma quería decir. A lo mejor el tono de la canción podría ser triste para darle mayor énfasis. Si… ya estaba planeando todo. Al día siguiente llegó al estudio y presentó la canción. Todos quedaron maravillados con la calidad que demostraba la letra. No tardaron mucho en crear una melodía que fuera con la canción y la practicaron sin cesar para cantarla en el concierto del fin de semana entrante.

_But you can say baby (Pero puedes decir nene)_

_Baby can I hold you tonight (Nene, ¿puedo abrazarte esta noche?)_

_Maybe if I'd told you the right words (A lo major, si te dijera las palabras correctas)_

_At the right time (En el momento preciso)_

_You'd be mine (Serías mío)_

Llegó el día tan esperado. Suichi había insistido en que Yuki fuera a este concierto ya que esta noche cumplían 6 años de ser novios. Le daba algo de gracia pensar que ya se podrían considerar un matrimonio. Después de algunos de sus más grandes éxitos como _Blind Game Again_ llegó el tiempo de una balada y decidieron cantar _Baby Can I Hola You_. Con la mirada Suichi buscó a Yuki entre el público y con una sonrisa anunció: "Esta es una canción que acabamos de componer. Espero que les guste". Así empezó a sonar la tonada y con ella la voz de Suichi resonó en todo el lugar. Yuki escuchó la letra atentamente y se dio cuenta que tenía que incorporar a su vocabulario cotidiano ciertas frases. Al terminar la canción la ovación por parte del público no se hizo esperar y Sucihi que había cerrado los ojos para darle más fuerza a su voz mientras cantaba, abrió los ojos en busca de Yuki y una vez más, no lo encontró. Sintió un enorme vació en su corazón, pero como el negocio lo exigía, el show debía continuar, y así lo hizo… hasta el final.

_But you can say baby (Pero puedes decir nene)_

_Baby can I hold you tonight (Nene, ¿puedo abrazarte esta noche?)_

_Maybe if I'd told you the right words (A lo major, si te dijera las palabras correctas)_

_At the right time (En el momento preciso)_

_You'd be mine (Serías mío)_

Después de un agotador concierto, Suichi se dirigía a su camerino y al entrar se llevó una maravillosa sorpresa. Yuki lo esperaba dentro con un camerino lleno de flores y con un ramo de rosas rojas con una rosa blanca en medio en la mano. Suichi sabía que esto significaba amor eterno y no pudo ocultar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Yuki: Felicidades aniversario Baka.

Suichi: YUUUUKIIIIII!!!!! - Dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra su pareja.

Yuki recibiendo el abrazo de su novio dejó el ramo en una silla para poder abrazarlo de vuelta. Le susurró al oido: Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Los ojos de Suichi se llenaron de lagrimas pero esta vez de felicidad cuando escucho en un tono un poco más bajito: Veo que ya aprendiste a escribir… Después de tanto estar conmigo algo bueno se te tenía que pegar…

Suichi hizo un puchero de niño pequeño pero que no opacaba su felicidad y dijo: Eres malo… pero te amo.-

La noche terminó con una declaración oral de algo que no se podía ocultar, el verdadero amor entre estas dos personas. Y sin esperar más, cerraron el día con un beso lleno de tal ternura que ningún otro beso se les podría igualar.

FIN

NA: Este es mi primer fic de Gravitation. Ni la historia ni la canción son de mi propiedad. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o jitomatazo por favor háganmelo saber… Espero que les guste…


End file.
